


A Perfect Fit

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Supply Closet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsty Leon, Zero in a Suit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: “You want me to attend your father’s business gala?” Zero queried, incredulous, trying all he could to not laugh in Leon’s face.There were certain challenges Zero could not turn down, especially when offered so nicely by Leon. Who was he to refuse free food, promises of a gorgeous hotel room, and the chance to severely piss off Leon's father?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Zero in a suit the other day and it was a good thought. So I wrote this super self indulgent AU to make up for the lack of smut in my previous fic. Part 2 will have the real smut. Unbeta'd so please forgive my typos. Enjoy!

Their game started with an invitation; crisp, clean, and printed on heavy card stock. Leon had handed it over in passing after one of their many rendezvous, almost like he never planned on it at all. Zero eyed the envelope skeptically, opening it with care.

“You want me to attend your father’s business gala?” Zero queried, incredulous, trying all he could to not laugh in Leon’s face.

“Only if you think you can handle the evening,” Leon challenged. He shot Zero a coy look over his shoulder as he worked on buttoning his shirt.

“This just sounds like you trying to stick it to daddy. What’s in it for me?” Zero continued to question, not trusting the look Leon gave him. Leon hummed as he made a show of thinking over the question, returning back to where Zero was laying on the bed after he had finished dressing.

“Free food and drink,” Leon said as he straddled Zero’s legs, pulling the invitation from his hands. Zero crossed his arms. Well that was not much of incentive, though he could drink his money’s worth and make an ass of himself if he pleased.

“The use of my hotel room,” Leon added suggestively as he pretended to read the invitation. Zero was intrigued by this, sitting at full attention.

“And the chance to severely piss off my father,” Leon finished. He handed the invitation back and Zero frowned. While Leon had recently found joy in not living up to his father’s expectations Zero did not have a death wish. Garon was not a man he wished to cross.

“I’m a horrible influence on you,” Zero sighed in defeat after considering the many disadvantages against the one very enticing benefit. He put the invitation on the bedside table and Leon smiled wickedly. Before he had the chance to pull Leon back down the young man had already left the bed, grabbing his coat and heading straight for the door.

“You’ll need a suit.” It was an off handed command, but Leon was looking Zero over like he had salacious thoughts running through his head. Zero was flattered but there was one problem that weighed heavier.

“I don’t have a suit!” Zero yelled but Leon was already closing the door behind him, whether or not he had heard Zero was unsure. He read over the invitation again, and was filled with both dread and excited anticipation.

-

The gala was a private event, but the guest list was so extensive it may as well have been open to the public. Leon arrived early at the spectacular hotel, as expected of him, and faded into the scenery as another perfect prop, exactly what his father wished of him. He knew the role he was instructed to play, the perfect second son, capable, but never outshining his brother. He leaned against the wall, a champagne flute daintily balanced in between his fingers. He could not wait to stray from that role, though only in secret.

Leon noticed the second Zero arrived. He watched the entrance impatiently, noting just how late the man was. He was worth the wait though. He had managed to find a suit and Leon had to stop himself from licking his lips as his lover walked into the room.

The suit was a far cry from designer but Zero could make anything look like sin. Dark as night, hugging close to every muscle, the suit was a perfect fit. His hair was neatly tied back and Leon felt his fingers twitch at the instinct to pull the strands free from the band. He would have had Zero then and there had public sex acts not been so heavily frowned upon.

Leon tried to cross the room but knew he was in trouble the second Xander spotted him.

“You invited him?” Xander asked suspiciously, a brow raised disapprovingly. Leon offered him an uninterested shrug as he watched Zero hungrily from across the room. The man looked surprisingly comfortable in an atmosphere Leon knew he had no experience with, though the adaptability of the ex-convict had always been one of his strong points.

 “Is there an issue?” Leon countered. He was ready to be challenged on this and had no qualms with disagreeing with every other person in the room, family included.

“Well just the minor issue of father, but you’ve seemed to care less and less about that as of late,” Xander huffed. Leon offered him a side eyed glance and a sad smile.

“I’ve spent far too much of my life trying to gain his favour. If I’m doomed to always carry his disapproval than I may as well have fun garnering it.”

Xander sighed and placed a hand on Leon’s shoulder. Leon tried to not be filled with guilt. Garon was of no consequence but disappointing Xander never sat well with him.

“Just be careful. You know how he looks down upon the people you keep company with.”

“Precisely the point dear brother.”

Xander shook his head in exasperation, shoulder slouching as he withdrew his hand.

“Just don’t do anything reckless.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Leon lied with a smile. Xander left and Leon continued his trek across the ballroom. He caught Zero’s eye and could not have been happier with the expression that filled his face. Only there was another voice calling is name, another sibling keen on interrupting him.

“Are you here to scold me as well?” Leon asked tiredly as Camilla took his arm.

“Of course not my dear baby brother,” Camilla said sweetly. She smiled far too softly and Leon only had a second to be perplexed before he was blinded by a camera flash. Camilla waved to the photographer and Leon scowled his displeasure. Once the photographer was out of sight Camilla leaned forward.

“I could care less about whatever game you’re playing but please darling, try and have an ounce of discretion.”

“You underestimate me,” Leon replied calmly.

“Of course not darling,” Camilla said, her smile curving mischievously. “I’d just hate for your face to be plastered across every tabloid magazine come morning. Affairs are a tricky secret to keep.”

“I’m sure this family knows that better than anyone.” He was beginning to grow annoyed and he knew it showed. He was going to need another drink and soon if his family kept interrupting him.

“I’m only looking out for your best interests dear. Though right now they clearly lie elsewhere…” Camilla’s eyes followed Leon’s gaze, landing directly on Zero.

“He does clean up nicely doesn’t he?” And with what Leon figured had to have been her blessing Camilla walked off, the click of her impossibly high heels audible even above the din of the guests.

There was only one other possible interruption left to avoid but Leon did not see her around anywhere. It boded well for him too that Zero was walking over to meet him now that Camilla had left.

“I guess tonight won’t be all bad,” Zero asserted as he eyed Leon, appreciating the meticulous effort he spent on his appearance. Leon sipped at the remainder of his champagne as he took the chance to observe Zero closely, much like an appraiser would to a work of art.

“I guess you’ll do,” Leon said simply as he tried to hide his intense interest. He grabbed Zero by the wrist, and before the man had a chance to object he was being whisked away from the ballroom, through the lobby and then down some indiscriminate hall.

Zero was not one to question, especially since he had been promised a swanky hotel room. When Leon pulled the door open to a cramped supply closet though Zero could not help but chuckle at his impatience.  

“You’re breaking out all the clichés today,” Zero observed in amusement as Leon pulled him inside, practically slamming the door behind them. There was a loud click as the door locked, and then the lights flickered on.

“Just shut up and let me suck your dick,” Leon groaned as he dropped to his knees, hands moving straight to Zero’s belt.

“I like a man who knows what he wants,” Zero commented. He idly wove his hands through Leon’s hair, taking pride in ruining his perfection.

“And I like a man who can shut up.” Leon pulled Zero’s zipper down and freed his length from his pants. His lips barely ghosted across it, teasing, but even that elicited a positive reaction. Zero’s hands tightened in Leon’s hair, anticipating the warm sensation that was soon to come.

“I love how you forget your vocabulary when you’re turned on.” Zero could not stop himself from speaking. Not when Leon had so cutely been watching him from the second he stepped into the room. He could not help but tease. Leon glared upwards, shooting Zero a very obvious warning look.

“Fine, I’ll-“ Zero was never given the chance to finish his sentence. His words fell short as Leon took him into his mouth, hastily swallowing as much of him as he could without upsetting his throat.   

“Shit that’ll do it,” Zero groaned as he felt himself grow hard almost instantly. He knew Leon would be smirking had there not been more pressing matters for his mouth to focus on. He pulled back, focusing more on teasing licks and touches, anything to drive Zero completely up the wall with want.

Leon was incredibly impatient. All he wanted was to make Zero come undone as quickly as he could manage, but that was creating problems for himself. Leon felt how hard he was but that was not his priority in that moment. Zero and that suit came first.

Zero must have been more susceptible than usual from Leon’s eagerness. He was groaning in ways that usually took him much longer to achieve. Leon could not help but smile against Zero’s member. He must have been close, judging from how Zero thrusted back into his mouth.

“We can’t be making a mess now. You’ll have to swallow everything,” Zero told him roughly, tilting Leon’s chin up just enough to see the amber sheen of his eyes. Leon’s eyes narrowed but he did not pull away. Instead he took Zero further into his mouth. He received a satisfied groan for that, and seconds later felt warm liquid filling his mouth. Leon swallowed around him, allowing Zero to ride out every second of climax.

When Leon did pull away he caught Zero staring at him in awe. Zero pulled him to his feet, one hand cupping his rear, the other cradling his cheek. He sensually wiped his thumb across Leon’s mouth. Zero caught Leon’s bottom lip, and the bit of liquid he had missed.

“I guess not quite everything,” Zero said. He licked his thumb and Leon tried not to stare. Zero’s mouth twisted in a taunting smirk and Leon had half a mind to kiss it away. He did not have the chance though. Zero was already fixing his clothes, and before Leon could figure out what to do with himself Zero had opened the door.

 “You’re just going to leave?” Leon asked incredulously. Unsaid was the ‘ _you’re leaving me like this’_? Zero glanced down at Leon’s lower half, perfectly aware of the young man’s arousal.

“I could use a drink. Besides, you promised me a room. Maybe I’ll meet you up there.” Zero winked, teasing, and Leon would have been angry had he not been so turned on.

“You’ll need a room key for that,” Leon said, an agitated bite seeping into his voice. Zero smirked and held one up.

“How did you...?”

Zero shrugged and closed the door behind him.

Leon slid to the floor. He had lost at his own game.

Leon scoffed at the situation. Here he was, sitting alone, very obviously aroused, in a supply closet, while his lover went off to the bar to have himself a drink. And all he could do was wait to be presentable once more.

Leon looked down at his watch. Well, maybe his game was not completely lost. The evening was still young. Leon would just have to find his vengeance in the bedroom.


End file.
